


Winters last kiss.

by Viking_Katze



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_Katze/pseuds/Viking_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by one of Elmroko's drawings. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winters last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmroko/gifts).



The wind was biting cold, the storm had been whipping around them, and it still was. They hadn't had a chance to pick up on the approaching platoon. Dorian stared up at the whirling snow above him, he felt numb. They had all fought, Dorian had no clue if the other's were safe or not, the snow and wind muffled everything. 

The thing that was most irksome though, was that they hadn't been far from Skyhold. Half a day at most... even in the storm they should have made it before nightfall. It hadn't even been some grand mission, just a political thing. 

Dorian was pressing his hand to his side, the blood seeping slowly from between his fingers as he couldn't press hard enough with his broken hand to stop the flow. His staff was buried in the snow somewhere, having been slung out of his hand by the blow that broke his wrist and fingers. His other shoulder was dislocated, the pain that had kept him awake was turning into a dull throb. 

He was terrified...

He was bleeding out on the snow, he had nothing to help him close the gaping wound in his side, nor the strength to call forth any magic of his own. The mage hadn't really spared death much thought, never reflected over his own mortality. 

_"Though I am flesh, Your Light is ever present,_

_And those I have called, they remember,_

_And they shall endure._

_I shall sing with them the Chant, and all will know,_

_We are Yours, and none shall stand before us."_

Dorian whispered to himself, his voice shaking with more than just the cold. He wasn't one for prayer, he couldn't recall many of them even as he lay there, but that one seemed the most fitting. 

"...I wish I  could see you, love..." He closed his eyes then, thinking of the man he had come to love so deeply. 

He must have dozed off, that dull throb was what woke him again. His shoulder being jostled. Gloved fingers were on his face, and somewhere through the muddled sounds of the roaring wind he heard his name. It took a great amount of effort to open is eyes, but once he did he saw amber eyes staring down at him with fear and worry. 

Through the grimness of it all Dorian smiled, a tiny wavering one. "...Amatus." Some of that fear that he had felt before ebbed away, his heart did break a little at the look in his lover's eyes though. 

"Dorian..." The Commander's voice shook, that strong Lion that he had risen to become looking like a lost cub for a moment. 

"Cullen... I'm tired." His vision was blurred, and he couldn't even feel the tears that slid from the corners of his eyes. "Kiss me goodnight..." He was glad Cullen was there, that he wasn't alone, that he got to see him one last time. 

Dorian felt Cullen remove his hand, and when it returned to his cheek the glove was gone. The warmth from Cullen's hand seeped into his skin and it almost hurt, then Cullen brushed his thumb gently across Dorian's cheek before he leaned in and kissed Dorian. A gentle kiss that held so much love in it that hurt. 

"Good night, Dorian." He said, his voice steady even though there were tears in his eyes. "I love you... rest well." Dorian wanted to reach up and brush those tears away, but he had no strength, nor a good arm to do so with.

"My lion..." Dorian's voice was only a whisper and his eyes fluttered close. "I love you...more..." The howling wind nearly stole the sound away, but Cullen heard him, and he pressed his lips to Dorian's once more and simply held him close, as the mage drifted off into a sleep from which he would never wake again. 


End file.
